Miss IndependantOh no this cannot be good
by TheRejectedAngel
Summary: Read and find out
1. IMPORTANT NOTICE!

**Hey guys it's Angel here, **

**So I'm glad that you may or may not have viewed this story... **

**But I fear that it may not be living up to it's potential and I may be scraping it down. **

**Of course it's not hard to change my opinion just review or send me a message saying that you like this story, you've read this story, or that you were waiting for an update and I will do just that!**

**You can leave criticism as you please, on my grammar, characters, am I to Mary sue for you? Is my plot line uninteresting, **

**Is there something that you do like?**

**Please let me know. **

**Signed, **

**Angel.**


	2. Chapter 1

Miss Independent..... Oh no this can not be good...

**A/N: Okay this is truely short but I wanna get everything out their instead of flashbacks because I don't know about you but those seriously annoy me! So review but there will probley be Like 3 chapters like this. Just flashbacks. Sorry. **

***Hides behind teddy*. **

_Mommy! A girl about the age of 13 walks into the house. Not very big but it sutied her. Her town was small so she could walk to everything. And scince everyone knew everyone she could stay out untill 10:30 which suited her as well. Mommy! She calls again. Fuck! She mumbles knowing what this means. They were at the bar. Selling drugs. It was a bueatiful thing to know about her parents. She thinks sarcasticly. She hears sirens. Then a knock on her door. She had to admit that she wasn't surprised when she opened the door and saw her parents. In handcuffs. Miss Smith? The cop askes. She lets out an aggervatied sigh. Yes? Your parents will be going away for a long time. She thinks for a moment. What happend she askes finally. Well for starts we finally found the infamous drug gods. He says with exasperated gestures. She laughs. Truth is she knew this cop. Charlie. He was like a dad to her. And second? she edges on. Second. Prostituion. Should have known. Thrid? Unotherized gun handeling. You know I have one to right? Yes. But you have one for good reasons. True. And fourth? Chld abuse. So you finally got evidence? Yes. Are you glad? Estatic! Truth is she was. These people may have given her life but they were not her parents. And? Last child melesation. Not just you by the way. I'm not surprised she said sadly. Whats going to happen to me? Orphanege probley. You'll also be required to testify. Can you stay here alone for a week? I'll check in on you. Can I stay here forever? No. We'll talk about this later. Possibly. Good bye. Later!_

**Matt: Review!**


	3. Chapter 2

Miss Independant... Oh no this cannot be good...

_Why can't I stay here! I ask tears streaming down my face. By yourself?! You know what happend to your parents!!! Yeah they got sucked into idiocracy! I'm not like them! More then you know he mumbled. What did you say I screamed. You heard me he yelled back. How?! You know i'm fucking anti socail! How would I even begin to talk to these people! He sighed. I think he knows he's not going to get anywhere. I'm sorry Miranda. He says apolegeticly. Then it all goes black._


	4. Chapter 3

Miss Independant.... This cannot be good...

I wake up to a blue room filled with light "Ow it burns." I moan. Yeah ny friends don't call me a vampire for nothing! "Very funny." I hear Charlie sneer. That's when it all comes back to me! I sit up and try to lunge at him only to realize i'm chained up. "Charlie you fucking ass! I mean really if shooting me isn't bad enough... I mean actually shooting me?! What the hell happend to don't shoot the inncoent?! Oh and why did you send me to Wammy's?! What point of i'm not going to a orphange don't you understand?! And did you take my whip?! And I swear if you stole my iPod I will fucking cut off your balls and.." I stop because I went into a fit of coughes. Causeing Charlie to sigh in relief. "Come on Miranda. This orphange is for gifted children!" "WHAT?!" "Mabey I shouldn't have minteind that."

"Ya' think?!" "Charlie let me talk to her." An old man stepes up. Theirs something about him that I like automaticly. "Well hello?" "Miranda I am Qillish Wammy." "And?" "Well... I don't know exactly. I just want you to feel at home. There's really no diffrence between you and the other children. Except for a goal." Her eyes light up with intrest. "What goal?" He smiles. "Ah I thought that might interst you. You see every child a wammys strives to be the next L. Do you know who he is?" This time it was my turn to smile. "Who dosen't know who L is?! So do we ever get to meet him?" "If you rank high enough." "Rank?" "Every child at wammy's is ranked based on abilty. If you chose to go here you'll fin out about them." "Hmmm...." "Yes?" I think about it for a moment. He knows what i'm gonna say! It bugs me. But at the same time... "I like it." "As in?" "I'm in." "Good i'll see you tomarrow." "k." _What the hell just happend._


	5. Chapter 4

Miss Independant

A/N: This is a meanenless chapter about how the other students are feeling about her.

Oh mi gosh! Have you heard about the new girl?! A girl named Linda squellied. To some other girl with piercing green eyes. I know! I heard she had to be changed down! The other girl squeilled annoying the guy in frount of them who was at the moment chewing visously on his chcolate pretending that it was their heads. A little bit phyco? Yes. But at least he wasn't actually eating their heads. The chcolate tastes much better anyway. But if it would shut them up....? No. Matt would get mad. But I can't listen to these rumors any longer! I have to go see for myself. "Matt comeon! Were going to see the new girl." "Okay just let me finish this level!" Mello of course gets mad and flicks the switch off. "You little Bitch!" He snapped. "Oh just comeon!" He drages Matt away. While a little white boy was listening in. But not saying anything. _This will be interesting he thought_.


	6. Chapter 5

Miss indpendant

Bam! The door is broke down. Hmm. "Well hello." I say waveing. I convinced Charlie to take off the chains but he stil handcuffed me to the bed. "So you really were chained?" The redhead states. "I used to be. But now i'm sure you can see the perdicament i'm in."

"Aww dose the little girl need help?" The blond guy/girl cooed. What the hell is he?! "Oh no I can get out when ever I want." "The do it" the blond guy challenged. I smash it on the bed. "There" I smirk. "Impressive." The red head smirks. "Thank you." "So who are you?" The blond guy askes. "Oh I haven't been giveing an alias yet. But you can call me....... Angel." I decide on finally. "Angel?" The redhead sounds amused. "Yup. That will be my alias. So who are you?" "I'm Matt" the redhead says. "And this is Mello" "Cool. So are we going to get along?" "Probley" The blond says smirking. "Hmmm so when do youthink they'll let me out of here? It's kind of boring."

"Here." Matt says tosseing me a gameboy. "Sweet!" "Oh no the deasise is spreading!" Mello says dramaticly. "Oh are you addicted to?" I say smileing. "Hell yeah!" "Comeback tomarrow and i'll show you just how good I am." "Oh your on!" "Bring it!" I hear footsteps.

"Oh my god! Hide you baka's!" I snap shoveing them under the covers. I hear a soft knock. I open the door. Amd see a little boy all dressed in white. "Yes?" "Tell Mello and Matt that it's time for dinner. I doubt your out of cuoratine yet." "Damn! And I want a cookie! Whoare you by the way?" "I'm Near." "Okay Near. They will be right out. Oh come in if you want." He looks a little heasitent but comes in anyway. "Dude's come out it's only a friend of yours." They slowley climb out. "What the fuck! Angel! Near is not my firend." "Oh shut up and get me a cookie!" "No! I don't want to get you a cookie! And just for letting him in i'm getting to for my self!"

"Comeon! I really want a cookie!" I pouted. "I'll get you a cookie." Matt said. "Yay! No go!" I push them all out. "Well bye!" "Come back witha cookie!" And then I was alone. Finally.


	7. Chapter 6

Miss independant

Matt came back alone. With a cookie! Which made me amazingly happy! It was a oatmeal cookie. Not my faverite but a cookie none of the less. We were playing on his xbox he broke in the room. _"Yeah nobody will notice that!" I said sarcasticly. "So?" "True." _

So whats up with Mello?" I ask. "Ah how did I know you were going to ask that? Okay the ranking system? Near's #1 Mello's #2."

"Ah I see." "So how did Near know you were here with me?" "The kid's not #1 for nothing." "I really don't like that answer." "You wouldn't." "Oh and tomarow your our of coratine. So you get to chosse your classes. I hacked into the system and grabed you a copy." He hands me a paper. Read the sceduel. Take detective classes. But also your own hobbies. That way youhave fun and it up's your ranking five minumim." " Okay I know what i'll take."

writeing

"Nice. Got to go. Later"! "Bye Matt!"


End file.
